


Time and Place

by UvaRamune



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, G!P, NSFW, RWBY - Freeform, Use your imagination, blake/yang - Freeform, its best when the neighbors hear you, or something, sleeping audience, weiss/ruby, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/pseuds/UvaRamune
Summary: Yang just couldn't waitfor a lot of things ;)





	

                Black ears twitched.

                Amber eyes closed shut.

                A breath shuddered low and husky.

                A hand reached up and gripped the blond hair that belonged to a young woman who lay against her, holding her tightly.  Outwardly they seemed like they were sleeping. The only slight movement was the blondes’ hips, just barely moving, more squeezing than anything. Underneath her the brunette hummed in her throat, eyebrows furrowing. She bit her lower lip and groaned softly. They had to be quiet, everyone else was asleep.

                Blake knew it was ludicrous when Yang came in late through the window. Blake woke up hissing at her why she hadn't used the door to which Yang whispered back that she ‘didn't wanna wake anyone up.’ When Blake started to ask more questions she froze when Yang began undressing. Without another word Blake made room for her to climb in but the blonde instead climbed on top of her. When Blake tried to protest Yang covered her mouth with a heated kiss, hoisting herself up with her hands, pressing her pelvis against hers. Blake moaned in the kiss and Yang quickly hushed her, looking around the room wildly but only the sound of Ruby snoring was heard. Weiss didn't twitch or stir but they all knew she slept like a rock. Especially after today's training.

                Yang proceeded to kiss her jawline, her throat and to the top of the negligee she wore to bed. She always thought it was a bit racy to wear around her kid sister but Blake insisted she was comfy. Yang also found her delectable in it. She pressed her lips to the nipples hardening under the thin material, making the faunus tense up with desire.        

                _This isn't going to work,_ Blake hissed. Yang had ignored her and fumbled in between them to which Blake quickly bit down on her tongue to stifle her moan. Yang moved her hips slow until she reached Blake's center, grinning slightly. "It'll work just enough," she replied softly before kissing her.

                Blake liked it wild and usually got Yang into a secluded place where her bestial cries were often mistaken for grim. But this... with Yang tucked inside her, her face in the crook of her shoulder and neck, arms wrapped underneath her, holding her close until their heartbeats beat as one... this... this was actually _very_ nice. She held Yang closer still, letting her do the work as she just laid back and enjoyed Yang's gentle caresses and tingling kisses. Blake mewled softly when Yang shifted slightly, raising her hips, adjusting herself and then again pushing down on her.

                Blake pressed her mouth to Yang's ear. "You're going to have to muffle me."

                Yang grinned against her skin and her hand clamped over Blake's mouth tightly. "You're going to be a good girl for me and keep quiet or I'll stop," she said sweetly. Blake whimpered in the unfairness, there was no way she could do that, even the groans in her throats weren't muted. Yang didn’t stop even with Blake’s claws digging into her backside. She eventually let go of her mouth and placed her hands at the sides of Blake’s hips.

                "Out in the field… All I thought about was you. Coming home to you," Yang whispered softly, gently rocking them. Blake smiled with her eyes closed, "Sounds good."

                "It does, doesn't it?" Yang's breath hitched as she began to speed up but quickly stopped herself; shivering to let the orgasm back down. After a few moments she continued again. She watched Blake, the soft curl of her lips, her blushing, beautiful, skin surrounded by luscious raven hair, she seemed so serene. But she knew this beauty had an inner darkness, a darkness that had reached out to Yang. With a softened gaze, she reached down and kissed her on the forehead. "I want it to come true."

                "Oh?... _haaah_... really... _mmf_... if I think I know... _hah!_ ... what it is... _hahuh_..." Blake clenched her thighs and grabbed her shoulders to hide her mewling. Yang pushed in deeper, now thrusting shallower, trying to keep her breathing calculated. "Yes, exactly... _ahm_... I want you Blake!" she hissed, making her hips move faster, _god she felt so amazing._

                The sheets rustled as Blake raised her knees and spread them slightly allowing Yang to go faster. Yang took the invitation, now back up on her arms, pushing down with her hips. "I want you... only you..."

                Blake clutched the bed sheets tightly in her fists. She was coming very soon, especially if Yang kept talking like this.

                "I want to _take you_ every day. But just not as partners in crime. As lovers!" Yang whispered fiercely as she rocked them faster now not caring if she woke up the other girls. Blake writhed underneath her, nails now digging into Yang's bucking hips that arched whenever she pushed downward. Her eyebrows furrowed upwards, gasping as each thrust pushed her closer and closer.     "Blake..." Yang leaned down, putting her face close to hers. "Be mine. Marry me."

                "What?" Blake sputtered, eyes widening. "Isn't there a time and place for these things?" They both had stopped moving. Yang was catching her breath. "This feels perfect."

                "That's the sex talking," Blake said with a roll of her eyes.

                Yang laughed softly, "And every day of it. It'll be with you; only with you. Don't you want this too?" Yang began moving again and Blake shuddered underneath her. "That's... not fair..."

                Yang lowered her head and kissed her briefly. "Tell me you do..." she breathed hotly into Blake's ears that now pressed flat against her head. Blake's breathing quickened, she clung to Yang forcibly, digging in her nails as she felt it ebb up from her toes. She curled inwards and panted as Yang moved faster now rocking the bed, making the wood creak, "Say it Blake!"

                Blake bit Yang's shoulder to muffle her cry but ended up throwing back her head and cried out her answer in her release.

                "GODDAMNIT YOU IMBECILES!  A TIME AND PLACE REALLY!"

 

                "She's right," said a small sleepy voice beside Weiss. "You guys were louder than usual." Ruby slowly sat, rubbing her eyes. When she pulled her hands away she saw the scene and squeaked. She went back into the sheets, curling up against Weiss. Weiss sat up and covered her. "Honestly! Proper decency as well!"

                Blake and Yang laughed, short of breath, and then reached to each other for a kiss.

                "Hey, Ruby! Say hello to your sister in law!"

                Blake and everyone else whipped pillows at her.


End file.
